


8's a Crowd

by KnitHatRin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 8 member bangtan, ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hate, Lots of Angst, Sassy Jimin, all the hate, savage bangtan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitHatRin/pseuds/KnitHatRin
Summary: No one wants BTS to have another member, let alone a GIRL. But what if they don't have a choice?





	1. Betrayal

My baggy sweater does little to keep out the chilly Seoul air. I am grateful when at last my school building is in front of me. I’m early, as usual. I can’t bear to stay at home any more than necessary and possibly catch sight of my mother. The broken down lady that is my mother cries unceasingly about our financial state. After a con artist took our family inheritance we were forced into poverty. I can hardly look at my mother without a flood of emotions. Anger that she would trust someone like that, guilt for me being angry and pity for her inability to forgive herself. The school day was routine, full of fake smiles and friendliness when in reality I simply wanted to sleep. Yet I had to be responsible for me and my mother. I am all she has. 

It is a quick walk to my workplace which is the library right beside the school. I spend my time quietly helping students with their after school studying needs, but it is pretty slow compared to every other day. I assume it’s because many of the teachers aren’t giving finals this week. Looking around for any lost students and seeing none, I quietly plop onto the desk a book of my own. I found my bookmark deep in its pages, and begin reading about Music Theory. Because my family of two could never afford college, I had taken to studying music while I have free time at work. It’s one of the benefits of working at a library. I talk with my mom a lot about my career choice. I know that I must have stable work, but at the same time music captivates me, inspires me and compels me to learn more about it, which is what I do. 

Hours pass until the building is deserted and I lock up for the night. Quietly I sneak back towards the school and take a back entrance that I know isn’t locked, going towards a wing of the school that has no cameras; the music wing. The grand piano beckons me, and I don’t have the strength nor want to fight against it. My fingers brush the keys softly, enjoying their coolness. It was dark when I had left the library and I hadn’t turned on any lights for fear of getting caught so the room was pitch black. Yet my fingers know exactly where to go. I take a deep breath and begin to sing, along with playing. It is like I had been under water all day and my head had finally found the surface. I feels like I was breathing for the first time since I had last been here. I am home. 

Yet all too soon it is midnight and time for me to head home. Like every night, I will come home to my already sleeping mother and a few hours of sleep until it is time for school again. I didn’t expect to see a light on. Or my mother inside waiting for me with a young man by her side. 

“Ah! You finally made it, Mirin!” my mother says, surprisingly enthusiastically. The man comes forward, shaking my hand.  
“Annyeong, Mirin ssi, I am Lee Chenyoung,” I nod politely.  
“I am here to help you and your mother’s debt, although it may seem a bit… unconventional,” My heart races. I hope he isn’t another scammer.  
“Now, Mirin, do you have any talents at all?”  
“Um, not really,” I say. This entire situation has me confused and on edge.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

One week later

I sit at the piano again, sighing in relief. The library was absolutely buzzing with activity and I was extremely stressed. Some kid didn’t have her headphones plugged in and almost screamed in my face when I had confronted her about her loud Kpop blasting throughout the library with bright colors and handsome faces flashing on the screen.  
“How dare you say such a thing about the BTS oppas!” She had cried. Even remembering it makes me cringe. No matter how much I love music, I definitely didn’t want to become an idol. The fans were just too much. Yet that wasn’t the only reason for my week filling to the brim with stress. Chenyoung, or Chin as I call him has been sticking to me like glue at any chance he gets. I had attempted to lose him and I could only pray he didn’t find my hiding place. 

I let a few tears fall, slightly easing the tension. I knew what would make it all go away though. The notes came softly, sweetly, and filled with my sorrow. I locked myself into a world of music, an impenetrable haven of peace of my own creation. Yet it is immediately crushed as laughter echoes from just outside the door.  
“And you said you have no talents,” a voice whispers and I gasp.  
It’s Chin.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
“Hey mom?” I ask cautiously.  
“Yes?”  
“Where is Chenyoung from?” I hold my breath for the answer.  
“He works for a Kpop company dear. I know how much you like music so I worked out a deal with him,” My head spins. I don’t want to take another breath.


	2. Maturity

The boys wipe their forehead that are dripping with sweat as fans continue to chant their names.

“Kim Namjoon! Kim Seokjin! Min Yoongi! Jung Hoseok! Park Jimin! Kim Taehyung! Jeon Jungkook! BTS!” 

It was another amazing and energized concert for the seven members of Bangtan. On their way back to the dorm, time was spent laughing, horseplaying and overall poking fun at one another. Seven members, one for each letter of bangtan. Seven members, the way it was, the way it had always been and as each one thought to themselves, the way they wanted it always to be.

Bang PD excused himself as his phone suddenly went off. He mumbled something about an agent of his having another opportunity for the boys. A reporter appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Excuse me, can I ask a quick question?” She asks politely. The boys look around for Bang PD’s help but he was still on the phone call. Rap Mon shrugs, and accepts.

“How would you react if there was a new member of BTS?” She says, innocence and curiosity in her gaze. The members laugh at the ridiculousness of the question but answer it anyway.

“We definitely wouldn’t accept them,” Suga says first.  
“Yeah, they better not be parasitizing off my paycheck either Rap Mon chuckles, Jin nodding his head.  
“I’d make them do the painful parts of the choreo, like lifting the other members,” Jungkook, Hoseok and Taehyung agree.  
“There should only be seven members of BTS. To have any more would be stupid. In fact, if I had to accept another hyung into the group, I’d do everything I could to kick them out,” Jimin says, oddly angrily compared to his usual sweet tone. The members shout their agreement after Jimin, encouraging his strong and truthful words that expressed every one’s feelings.

Bang PD, who was watching from the shadows while on the phone call gulped nervously. This was not going to go well.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Eommaaaaaa! Please!! Don’t make me!” I whine as she pushes me out of the door, my bag heavy in my hands with my clothes and other belongings. 

“No! And don’t even THINK about ruining this, missy,” She says. Had I been in any other situation, I would have been happy seeing my mother show so much emotion. But her forcing me to audition for a kpop company was enough for me to rebel. Yet deep in my mind I knew I would do it. Chin had schemed around for the last month, brainwashing my mom into thinking that I would make the best kpop star and even got me fired from my job at the library. They had only hired me out of pity because of me and my mother’s financial situation so it was easy for them to let me go. Now I had no way of providing for her, except for this.

Chen and another man were in the front seats of the black car which took me to my new prison that would be evaluating my talents. After the last little rebellion with my mom on the way out, I knew there was no longer any point. So I put on my brave face and prepared to handle this like an adult. For my mom. 

I was led through the building into a vast auditioning room by the PD nim, who I didn’t take enough time to remember the name of. All I remember is that it reminded me of my current emotions: pain. They sat me down at a keyboard, not even a real piano and stared at me. Chin’s smile was crooked, watching me like he couldn’t wait to see me suffer. Little did he know that I already was. But once again, I pushed my own wants aside. This wasn’t for me, this was for my mom.  
“Name?”  
“Cha Mirin,”  
“Age?”  
“Eighteen,”  
“Alright, you may begin,” I sighed and cleared my mind before beginning to play, reminding myself one last countless time that this was for my mom.


	3. Disscused

The dorm is small, it only contains a twin bed, some shelving and a mini fridge. The water facilities are shared by multiple residents. I can already tell that I will hate it here. I unpack my single suitcase, the contents not filling the tiny space. The room still looks bare and cold. Just like my emotions. I had passed the audition, as I sadly expected I would. Now, they would have to decide what to do with me for my training. I slump onto my new bed. It’s hard, unlike my warm, worn bed at home. Home. I want to go home. I want my job at the library, my mom’s support and my secret piano time. I don’t want to be here! Yet I have no choice. My mom gave up so much for me, so I suppose it is time for me to return the favor. 

The PD nim, or as everyone calls him Bang PD, interrupts my thoughts to evaluate my dancing. We return to what I had learned to be the practice room, and he put on some music. I refused to move. 

“Well, uh,” He says nervously, “From the looks of it, you will just be a backup vocalist, and a visual. That way it won’t mess up the aesthetic of the choreography at all. But you definitely need to be seen. After all, we are showing the kpop world how to break barriers.” I look at him, confused.

“And how is me not dancing ‘breaking barriers?’” I ask skeptically.

“Well, groups with more than one gender are very rare, so we are showing that it can happen.” He says with a smile, but it quickly fades. Bang begins to look terrified. I swear I even see him tremble. “However, it seems it may take a bit of convincing and…. Ehm persuasion.” He says. But quickly changes the subject, leaving me in the shadowed enlightenment of our confusing conversation. Yet I sympathize with him, what he says he wants to do sounds incredibly difficult. 

“Wait, there’s going to be a boy in my group?” I ask suddenly, finally piecing together what he was hinting at. He smiles sheepishly.

“Seven, actually. But they are all very nice and respectable. I’m sure you’ll find oppas in all of them in no time,” He says, only looking slightly nervous. And by slightly, I mean almost completely consumed by anxiety. I hesitate to trust his words. But I would not be finding oppas in ANY of them. No matter who they were.  
“How many girls?” I ask, wondering if i should be asking so many questions. 

“Ehh, just you?” He says quickly, looking impossible more uncomfortable. I blush with rage. Not only have I given up my entire future for my mother, I am going to be in a group of all men.   
“You will be the new maknae, since you are a year younger than the current one.” He says. 

“And how does the group feel about all of this? Cause I wasn’t sold in the first place, and all this isn’t helping,” 

“T-they don’t know. Yet,” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“What is it you wanted us to gather here for?” Jungkook asks the PD nim, with curiosity dripping from his tone. The others lean in from the various seats placed around the table, anxious to hear the answer. 

“I know you have been close since debut, even overcoming the almost disbandment of the N.O. era, so I want to provide you with even more opportunities. We have broke language, race and social barriers across the globe. ARMYs shatter records almost every day, it seems, even to the point of you winning the Billboard Music Award” The boys nod and voice their agreement at the mention of the adorable fanbase of BTS that truly takes the form as an army. “I want you to have the ability to destroy more barriers and attach more firsts to the name bangtan. Which is why I have allowed a new trainee to debut as BTS’ newest member!” The PD says passionately, yet still expecting the shouts of protest that fill the room. 

“What!?” Jhope screams instantly.   
“That’s not fair to us! What did he do to deserve to have a part of our fame!?” Suga asks.   
“Yeah! What place does he have that we can’t fill?” Taehyung vocalizes.

“I’m sorry you all, but the decision has already been made. All I can hope for is that someday you will grow to love your new maknae. She is very excited to be working with you.”

With the last remark, Rapmon’s eyes grew wide. Jin fainted and Jhope, accompanied by Jungkook groaned. 

“A girl!?” Taehyung mouthed, staring intensely at Suga who returned the gaze. But through all the chaos, Jimin simply sat and stared, unable to make a sound. Unable to move. All he could do is watch as his life felt like it was being unraveled before him, just out of his grasp. However Jimin did have enough ability to think of one thing: He wouldn’t lose his dream and his group to a new member. Let alone a GIRL. It was time for him to begin planning.


	4. Surrounded

I bite my lip nervously as the sound akin to a class of kindergarteners edges closer and closer to where I stand behind a door to the practice room. The wall of sound is made up of shouts of protest and slight bickering. It does nothing to calm my anxiety. Instead, it skyrockets. I know they will hate me, and I them. Due to the door in front of me being soundproof, I only hear Bang’s muffled voice before the door opens and I stand before my new group. Eyebrows raise, eyes widen and confused glances at Bang greet me. 

“Really, her?”  
“She isn’t even all that pretty!”  
“Is she a fan?”  
“How did SHE get picked?”

I gulp and step forward. The surround me, taking everything I both love and hate about my appearance and discussing it among themselves. Except for one, who only glares at me, his position the farthest away from me in the circle. I keep a stern face, not letting them see how scared and hurt I am. I repeat in my mind how much my mom deserves for me to do what she says. Including this. I’ll do it for her. For her. Bang suddenly breaks the circle. 

“I know you are upset, but we can’t change anything. Please, just let me introduce you.”

“Cha Mirin, I would like you to meet BTS, This is the leader, Rap Monster,” He says, motioning for a tall man with an intense gaze. He looks like he could kill someone. 

“The eldest, Jin,” This one has an angry pout on his full lips and I would find him incredibly handsome if he wasn’t giving me the same death glare as everyone in the room except for Bang.

“Suga, a rapper,” he lists, a man showing more thought in his glare stepping forward (See Fire MV).

“J-Hope, a dancer and rapper,” The man answers to his name with an amazing jaw set and eyes furrowed, opposite to what his name would suggest. 

“Jimin, a vocalist,” Bang says, his eyes going to a boy with chubby cheeks almost caringly. Jimin doesn’t even step forward. He simply continues giving me a look that suggests pure rage and murder. Out of all of them, his silent, separated anger scares me the most. They say no one plans a murder out loud, and that seems to be a probable thing for him to be plotting.

“V, another vocalist,” Bang announces, breaking my staring contest with Jimin that had me entranced and trembling. A slim boy with a thin lipped frown nods in acknowledgement of his name.

“And finally, Jungkook, our previous maknae,” A cute boy steps forward, his eyes seemingly shooting lasers at mine. At this point I would welcome them.

“Mirin, or Rin as her stage name will be has already settled into the dorm. She will not be having a roommate, and will need to be given a tour around the dorm. I hope I do not regret trusting you to be civil adults and being nice to her.” Bang says and leaves. I have to fight the urge to chase after him and tugging relentlessly on the door that he had just locked screaming “No! Don’t leave me! They might kill me!”

“Alright, since you are new and the youngest, we have no reason to respect you. However you must respect us. Got it?” Rap Monster says. I nod. 

“I don’t know how you managed to win your way into our group, but we don’t care about how much you wanted to meet us. Just let us do our job,” He continues and I nod again. 

“Follow.” Jin says as the group all heads for another door that leads to the dorm. I do as they say, thinking about the leader’s words. They obviously think that I want to be here. To be honest, it doesn’t matter if I want to be here or not, so I will play along with them thinking I am a fan. Since they hate me so much, it seems fitting to let them know as little about me as I can. 

After a tour of the kitchen and bathroom facilities, we are all gathered in the living room.

“And finally, you will not bother us, in fact stay in your room as much as you can, you may not call us by our real names or anything other than our stage names and you WILL NOT try to befriend us.” Rap Monster finishes the tour by saying. I nod and scurry to my room, grateful to finally be separated from the members and their intensity.


End file.
